The Sleepover
by ultimategamer.cl
Summary: Satoshi wants to confess to Naomi, so he invites her over for the entire weekend. But then lies and says that he is having a sleepover, and everyone else would be there. Will everything go as Satoshi planned? Or will his plans fail? FIND OUT NOW!
1. Invites

The Sleepover

**(Friday, 1:10, at school)**

It was the middle the middle of class, and Satoshi has been thinking of Naomi for a while, and have been wanted to tell her of his true feeling for her. He thought about confessing to her. He thought of a perfect way to confess to her, and he was going to talk to her after class.

**(Later)**

"Hey Naomi." Satoshi said as he walked up to Naomi.

"Hey Satoshi." Naomi said.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Satoshi said.

"Sure, what is it?" Naomi asked.

"Well... do you... want to come over to my place for the weekend?" Satoshi asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice, but Naomi didn't notice.

"Why?" "What for?" Naomi asked with a confused look.

"For... um..." Satoshi studdered as he tried to come up with an excuse. "For... a sleepover..." Satoshi said, but silently cursed himself out for not telling Naomi the trurth.

"Really?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah... everyone else will be there, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Sakutaro, and Mayu... and you can invite Seiko if you want." Satoshi said.

"Ok... will your parents be ok with this?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, they're out of town for the entire weekend for a business trip." Satoshi said.

"Ok... what time?" Naomi asked.

"Uh... around 6." Satoshi said.

"Ok, I'll invite Seiko." Naomi said. As soon as she said that the bell rang for their next class. "Got to go, bye Satoshi." Naomi said as she walked away.

"Bye Naomi." Satoshi said. Now, he was going to have to invite the others to the sleepover.

**(Skipping time, 3:00)**

The final bell had rung, and Satoshi was trying to find the others to invite to the sleepover. Later, he decided to text them, and see where they were. Sakutaro and Mayu were in the auditorium practicing a play, which wasn't surprising. Ayumi was in classroom 2-9, reading a creepypasta, which wasn't surprising either. And Yoshiki was on the roof of the school, he liked to be alone, again, not surprising. Satoshi decided to talk to Sakutaro and Mayu first.

**(In the auditorium)**

Satoshi walked in the auditorium, and saw Sakutaro and Mayu on stage, reading over lines from a script. Satoshi walked up to them.

"Hey Satoshi." Sakutaro and Mayu said.

"Hey guys, i need to ask you two something." Satoshi said.

"Sure, what's up?" Sakutaro asked.

"Well... do you want to come over for a sleepover this weekend?" Satoshi asked.

"Um... why?" Sakutaro asked.

"Um... listen... I wanted to confess to Naomi by inviting her over for the weekend, but I fu*ked it up, and I told her a lie about having a sleepover with everyone else in it." Satoshi said. "So... will you do it?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, I would love to come over." Mayu said. "What about you Shige-nii?" Mayu asked.

"Uh... I don't know..." Sakutaro said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please Shige-nii?" Mayu said woth the cutest face she could possibly make.

"Alright... I'll go..." Sakutaro said with a sigh. The only reason he would go is because he didn't want to make Mayu upset.

"Yay!" Mayu said with happiness in her voice.

"So, you guys in?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah." Sakutaro and Mayu said.

"Great, it starts around 6... oh, and please don't tell Naomi that I told you about this." Satoshi said.

"We won't." Sakutaro and Mayu said.

"Thank you, see you around 6." Satoshi said as he left the auditorium.

"Bye Satoshi." Sakutaro and Mayu said as they went back to reading their lines.

**(Later)**

Satoshi walked down to classroom 2-9 to talk to Ayumi. He walked in and saw Ayumi looking down at her phone. As he read in her text, she was reading a creppypasta. She heard Satoshi walk in a looked up from her phone.

"Hey Satoshi." Ayumi said.

"Hey Ayumi, I need to ask you a question." Satoshi said.

"Sure, what's up?" Ayumi said.

"Um... do you want to come over for a sleepover for the weekend?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes." Ayumi said.

"Great, it starts around 6." Satoshi said as he walked out of the classroom.

"This is great, maybe I'll actually confess to Satoshi." Ayumi muttered under her breath.

**(Later)**

Satoshi made his way to the roof to talk to Yoshiki. He thought sleepovers wouldn't be Yoshiki's thing, but he had to try. Satoshi was on the roof, and saw Yoshiki leaning over the edge of the roof. Yoshiki heard him, and turned around.

"Hey Satoshi." Yoshiki said.

"Hey Yoshiki... hey, do you want to come over for a sleepover this weekend?" Satoshi asked.

"Um... no..." Yoshiki said.

"Why not?" Satoshi asked.

"Sleepovers have never been my thing... never have... never will..." Yoshiki said as he turned away from Satoshi.

"Well... Ayumi will be there." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki's head lifted slightly as he heard Satoshi mention Ayumi. For a while, Yoshiki wanted to confess to her, but never had the chance. So, he thought the sleepover would be the perfect way to confess.

Yoshiki sighed. "Fine... I'll go..." Yoshiki said.

"Great, it starts at 6." Satoshi said as he left the roof.

"Man... maybe I'll actually confess to Ayumi. Yoshiki muttered under his breath.

**(Skipping time, 3:20)**

Satoshi was on his way home, when he pulled his phone out from his pocket and called his sister, Yuka.

"Hi onee-chan!" Yuka said with happiness in her voice.

"Hey Yuka, listen, I won't be able to get you from school, so can you get a ride with Satuski?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, that will be fine." Yuka said.

"Great, see you at home." Satoshi said.

"Bye onee-chan." Yuka said.

**(Skipping time, 5:25)**

Satoshi was at home, making room in the living room for everyone to sleep in. Yuka had come from her room and towards the front door.

"Bye onee-chan, I'm going over to Satuski's for her slumber party." Yuka said as she opem the front door.

"Bye Yuka." Satoshi said as Yuka closed the door. After Yuka left, Satoshi called and ordered two pizzas to be delivered to his house. Now with that done, and everything else ready, Satoshi sat down on the couch and watched tv.

**(Skipping time, 6:05)**

Satoshi heard the doorbell ring, snd got up to answer it. It was Naomi and Seiko.

"Hey Satoshi." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi, hey Seiko, come on in." Satoshi as he held the door open for the two girls.

"Where can we put out stuff?" Seiko asked.

"Just set them over there." Satoshi said as he pointed to the foyer.

The two girls set their stuff in the foyer, and they all went to the living room to watch tv until they others came.

**(A few minutes later)**

Satoshi heard the doorbell ring, and he got up to answer it. It was Ayumi, and another guy thst he have never seen before. This guys had purple hair, and purple eyes.

"Hey Ayumi, who's this guy?" Satoshi asked.

"This is Kurosaki, my neighbor... my mother didn't trust me enough to go by myself so she made him go with me." Ayumi said with a tint of red on her checks.

"Oh... ok, that's fine, the more the merrier." Satoshi said as they both walked in, putting their stuff by Naomi's and Seiko's stuff. They all sat down in the living room, and watched tv until the others came.

**(Later, 6:10)**

The doorbell rang, and Satoshi went to answer it. It was Sakutaro and Mayu.

"Hey guys, come on in." Satoshi said. They both came in and put their stuff with the others. They all went to the living to watch tv, until Yoshiki came.

**(Later, 6:15)**

The doorbell rang and Satoshi went to answer it. It was Yoshiki.

"Hey Yoshiki, come on in." Satoshi said. Yoshiki put his stuff with the others and went to the living room where the others were. Yoshiki saw Kurosaki talking to Ayumi, and asked Sakutaro who he was.

"Hey Sakutaro, who is that talking to Ayumi?" Yoshiki asked.

"That's..." Sakutaro thought that now was the perfect time to trick Yoshiki. "That is Kurosaki, Ayumi's new boyfriend." Sakutaro said with a smirk.

"What?!" Yoshiki said with shock.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Satoshi went answer it. It was the pizza guy.

"Here's your pizza." The pizza guys said.

"Thanks, how much?" Satoshi said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Actually, you were our 100th customer today, so this one is on the house." The pizza guy said.

"Wow, thank you." Satoshi said woth surprise.

"Have a good evening sir." The pizza guy said as he left.

"You too." Satoshi said as he closed the door.

He brung the pizza to the others, and opened the boxes. One was pepperoni, and the other one was plain cheese. Once everyone was done eating pizza, Naomi walked over to Satoshi and sat down next to him.

"Hey Satoshi, is there any place that the girls can change?" Naomi said with a tint of red in her checks.

"Yeah, follow me." Satoshi as he lead the girls to his room to change. "Just come back down when you guys are done changing." Satoshi said as he closed his bedroom door, and went back down to the living room. He saw the other guys in the living room, they seemed to be bored.

"Um... do you guys want to get changed?" Satoshi asked. They all nodded and got their pajamas out of their bags and started to get changed.

"Hey, guess what?" Seiko said.

"What?" Naomi, Mayu, and Ayumi asked.

"The guys are down stairs right now getting undressed." Seiko said.

"So?" Ayumi said.

"We could go sneak a peek at them." Seiko said with a perverted smile.

"Seiko... no..." Ayumi said.

"Come on, you know you kinda want to." Seiko said.

"Uh... fine... just a peek..." Ayumi said. They all went down stairs to catch a peek at the guys.

"Oh my, Shige-nii looks so cute, hehe." Mayu said staring at Sakutaro.

"Look at Satoshi, he's got a six pack." Naomi said as she blushed over Satoshi body and opened her eyes as wide as she could, to get a good look at Satoshi. Ayumi heard her, and she glared at Naomi, but Naomi didn't notice.

"Hey look at Yoshiki." Ayumi said. The girls looked at Yoshiki and gasped at how good he looked.

"Hey, look at Kurosaki, lucky you huh, Ayumi?" Naomi chuckled.

"No, we're not like that." "He don't like each other that way." Ayumi stated with a stern voice. Seiko didn't pay attention, she was to busy looking at Kurosaki. She drooled over how good his body was. Later the girls went back to Satoshi's room.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. If you want me to continue this story, let me know by leaving a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you guys later. God bless you.**


	2. Game Night

The Sleepover

**(6:20)**

The girls came down from Satoshi's room, and back to the living room. Now that they were back, everyone was... bored.

"Um... you guys want to play a game or something?" Satoshi asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Satoshi went to see what games they had.

"We got Just Dance, Minecraft, Mario Kart, Call of Duty, and Super Smash Bros." Satoshi said. **(I DO NOT OWN THESE GAMES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.)**

"You got Five Nights at Freddy's?" Yoshiki asked. **(I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME EITHER.)**

"Yeah, but it's on my computer." Satoshi said.

"Bring your computer in here." Yoshiki said. Satoshi didn't question Yoshiki, so he carried his computer into the living room.

"What are you planning on doing?" Satoshi asked.

"You'll see." Yoshiki said. He started to do something on the computer, and started messing around with tv wires. After a few minutes of screwing around with Satoshi's computer and with the tv, Yoshiki got the tv to look like the computer home screen.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Satoshi asked.

"I know a guy... who taught me a lot of stuff." Yoshiki said.

"Cool, let's play." Satoshi said as he opened Five Nights at Freddy's. He started on a new night and began playing.

"Ok, where is Bonnie?" Satoshi said as he looked through the cameras.

"Is he in the hall?" Naomi asked as she squeezed a pillow in terror.

Satoshi turned his camera to the hallway. "Yep!" Satoshi said with nervousness. Satoshi pulled down his camera and checked the hall lights. Bonnie was standing in the doorway.

"He's right there!" Satoshi yelled as he closed the door. The others jumped when they saw Bonnie.

"Ok... where is Chica?" Satoshi said as he scrolled through the cameras.

"Check the kitchen." Kurosaki said.

"Can't, the camera in the kitchen doesn't work." Satoshi said.

"Check the hall." Seiko said.

Satoshi pulled down his camera and checked the hall lights. Chica was standing at the window.

"She's there!" Satoshi yelled as he closed the door. The others jumped again when they say Chica.

"I'm on 5AM, only 5% left... come on 6AM..." Satoshi said as he pulled up the camera. "Why aren't Bonnie and Chica going away?!" Satoshi said as the power hit 0%. "Oh sh*t..." Satoshi said as he looked up from his computer and to everyone else.

All was quite, and it was pitch black. Until... The clock hit 6AM, and Satoshi was relieved.

"Oh my God..." Satoshi said in relief.

"Now... the next night..." Satoshi said as the game started in the 2nd night.

"Ok... Bonnie is gone...where is he?" Satoshi said as he looked through the cameras.

"Check the hallway." Ayumi said. Satoshi checked the hallway, and Bonnie was in the corner.

"Oh, crap... it's only 1AM, why are you doing this?!" Satoshi said as he pulled down his camera. He checked the hallway lights and Bonnie was there.

"AHH!" Satoshi yelled as he closed the door. The others yelled as they saw bonnie.

"Ok... Chica... where are you?" Satoshi said as he looked through the cameras. Chica was standing by the restrooms.

"Ok, Chica is by the restrooms." Satoshi said as he pulled down the camera and looked at the left hallway light.

"Ok, Bonnie is gone." Satoshi said as he opened the door.

"Dude, check Pirate's Cove." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi pulled up the camera and looked at Pirate's Cove. Foxy had his head out.

"Oh, hi Foxy, how you doin'?" Satoshi said with fright in his voice. It was 3AM, and Satoshi pulled down his camera to look at the hallway lights. But as soon, as he pulled the camera down, Chica was in the office, and jumpscared everyone.

"AAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as screen showed said game over.

"Oh my God... that scared the sh*t out of me..." Satoshi said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Me too..." Naomi said.

"Me too..." Sakutaro said.

Everyone else got scared by Chica.

"Ok... what should we play next?" Satoshi asked as he turned off his computer. Everyone talked about it, and they wanted to play Just Dance.

**(Skipping time, 10:45)**

Everyone was tired, and just about ready to go to bed. Everyone got their sleeping bags out, and layed them on floor. Naomi looked through her bag, and realized forgot to get her sleeping bag at her house.

"Oh crap..." Naomi said.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"I forgot my sleeping bag at home..." Naomi said.

Satoshi thought about it, and thought he should share his sleeping bag with her. Since it was big enough for two.

"Here..." Satoshi said as he scooted over. "You can share my bag with me." Satoshi said as he blushed slightly.

"Y... you s...sure?" Naomi studdered as she got closer. Her face got redder.

"Yeah... I'm sure." Satoshi said.

Naomi got in the sleeping bag with Satoshi, and turned over to him to say thank you. They both fell asleep at the same time.

**(Skipping time, 12:55)**

Everyone was asleep, except Sakutaro. He just couldn't fall asleep for some reason. He got up and went to the front porch to look at the stars. Mayu saw him get up, and followed him outside.

"Shige-nii, why are you up?" Mayu asked.

"I... I couldn't sleep." Sakutaro said as he continued to look at the stars.

"Oh..." Mayu said as she sat beside him.

"Mayu... can I tell you something?" Sakutaro asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Mayu asked.

"Well... I have a confession to make... I have a crush on you... and... I'm in love with you Mayu... and I don't know if you feel the same way..." Sakutaro said with his face bright red.

"Shige-nii..." Mayu said. She scooted closer to him and gave him a hug. "I love you too." Mayu said.

Sakutaro hugged back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and Mayu wrapped her arms around her neck. Sakutaro pulled back to look at Mayu. He slowly leaned closer and Mayu did the same. Their lips met in soft, and long kiss. They pulled their heads back for a quick breath.

"I... love you... Mayu." Sakutaro panted.

"I... love you... to Shige-nii." Mayu panted.

They held hands, and walked back inside. They both got in the sleeping bag that they were sharing, and kissed each other good night.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed. If you want more leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks for your support, and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	3. The Movie Surprise

The Sleepover

**(Saturday morning, 11:30)**

It was late in the morning, and out of everyone, Ayumi was the first one to wake up. She looked around the room, and saw that Satoshi and Naomi were sharing a sleeping bag. She thought to herself that they had confessed to each other last night while everyone else was sleeping. She was heart broken, but she had to be strong, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. Later, she got up and went to the bathroom. When she got done using the bathroom, she went back to the living room to see that everyone, but Satoshi and Naomi was up.

"Mornin' Ayumi." Yoshiki said as he got of his sleeping bag.

"Morning..." Ayumi said with a hint of sadness in her voice, hoping that Yoshiki didn't notice. Yoshiki could tell that she was upset about something.

"Hey Ayumi, are you ok?" Yoshiki asked with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Ayumi said, trying to sound like she was happy.

"Ok then..." Yoshiki said, still knowing that something was wrong, but he didn't want to bother her about it.

Satoshi and Naomi woke up at the same time, both staring at each other. They realized how close they were to each other and blushed.

"G... good morning..." Satoshi said trying to break the silence between them.

"M... morning..." Naomi replied.

Satoshi got up, and helped Naomi up too. Once they got up, they went to the others to chat for a little bit.

"Ok guys, if you're hungry, help yourself to whatever is in the fridge." Satoshi said.

"Your not going to cook for us, that's a fine way to treat your friends..." Seiko said with sarcasm.

"Look, you guys are like family to me, but I'm not going to cook for all of you." Satoshi said.

"Oh guys, me and Shige-nii need to tell you something." Mayu said.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Well... last night, we confessed." Sakutaro said.

"Hey, good good for two." Naomi said.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you two!" Seiko said with her cat-like smile.

"Congrats you two." Yoshiki said.

"That's great, good for you two." Kurosaki said.

"You weren't the only ones who confessed..." Ayumi muttered under her breath.

"What was that Ayumi?" Yoshiki asked.

"Oh... I said good for you two." Ayumi said. Yoshiki clearly heard what she said under her breath, but he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"So... what do you guys want to do today?" Satoshi asked.

Everyone talked it over, and they wanted to watch a movie. Satoshi left to go see what movies they had.

"We got the Matrix, Jurassic Park, Hunger Games, Planet of the Apes, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Exorcist, Scary Movie, and Jeff Dunham: All Over The Map." Satoshi said as he called out the movies he grabbed from a box. (I DO NOT OWN THESE MOVIES)

Everyone talked it over, and they wanted to watch Jeff Dunham: All Over The Map. Once Satoshi put the DVD in the DVD player, everyone sat in the living room to watch the movie. Naomi next to Satoshi, Mayu next to Sakutaro, Seiko next to Kurosaki, and Ayumi next to Yoshiki. As they movie went on, funny things were happening, and everyone was laughing. Seiko was laughing harder than anyone in the room. She was laughing so hard, that she bagan to cough very hard.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kurosaki asked.

"No..." Seiko said as she coughed even more, her eyes began to water.

"Here, let's get you some water." Kurosaki said as he helped Seiko into the kitchen to get here some water. "Here, you to need to sit down." Kurosaki said as he got her a bottle of water. Seiko drank some water and put the bottle on the table. Kurosaki put his hand to her face to see if she might of had a fever. "Well... you're not warm..." Kurosaki said as he lifted Seiko's head to see her face. Their eyes caught in a deep stare. Their faces getting closer and closer with every passing second. As they got closer, their faces were blishing a deeper shade of red with every second. Their lips meet in a kiss, a soft but not to soft kiss. They pulled away for a breath and realized that what they just did.

"I... I am so sorry..." Kurosaki said with his face bright red.

"N... no... it's fine... I actually liked it..." Seiko said with her face bright red.

"Huh?" Kurosaki said in confusion.

"Honestly, I think your kinda cute." Seiko said with her cat-like smile.

"I... I think your cute too." Kurosaki said.

The two kissed again and went back to the living room holding hands.

"Hey, why are you two holding hands?" Mayu asked.

"Because we love each other." Seiko said.

"You only known each other for a day... how could you kove each other already?" Ayumi asked.

"Hey, ever heard of love at first sight?" Seiko said.

"Ok, geez... sorry..." Ayumi said as she rolled her eyes. Seiko and Kurosaki sat down on the couch and continued to watch the movie.

**(Skipping time, 1:10)**

Once the movie was over, they didn't know what to do.

Um... I know something we could play." Satoshi said.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"I got Twister." Satoshi said.

Everyone else talked it over, and they agreed on it. So Satoshi went to get Twister and set it up. Now that everything was set up, they were ready to play.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed. I will have them playing Twister in the next chapter. Anyways, if you want more, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for all your support and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	4. Twister Madness

The Sleepover

**(1:15)**

With the Twister mat out on the floor, everyone was trying to decide who should go first. Later, everyone came to a decision that it should be a 1v1. Mayu and Sakutaro should go first, Seiko and Kurosaki next, then Ayumi and Yoshiki, and finally, Satoshi and Naomi.

Satoshi grabbed the spinner, and flicked it. "Right hand green." Satoshi said.

Mayu and Sakutaro put their right hands on a green spot.

"Left foot yellow." Satoshi said as he flicked the spinner.

Mayu and Sakutaro put their left feet on a yellow spot.

"Right foot red." Satoshi said as he flicked the spinner.

Mayu and Sakutaro put their right feet on reds.

Later, as the game progressed, Mayu and Sakutaro got closer and closer with every turn. Eventually, Sakutaro was right above Mayu, and he had to strecth his left hand over her to reach a blue spot. Sakutaro's face was right in Mayu's chest, and both their faces blushed a very bright red.

"Hey guys, we're right here." Seiko said with a perverted smile.

"S-shut up Seiko!" Sakutaro and Mayu yelled as they blushed even more.

Soon, Mayu fell on the floor, followed by Sakutaro falling on her too, with his face in her chest. They both got up as fast as they could before anyone could say anything, with their faces very red.

"Ok, Mayu, your out, Sakutaro wins." Satoshi said. "Seiko, Kurosaki, you two are up." Seiko and Kurosaki stepped up to the Twister mat and got ready to play.

"Left foot yellow." Satoshi said as he flicked the spinner.

Seiko and Kurosaki put their left feet on a yellow spot.

"Left hand blue." Satoshi said.

Seiko and Kurosaki put their left hands on a blue spot.

As the game continued, Seiko and Kurosaki had gotten even closer. Kurosaki was streching over Seiko to reach a yellow. While he tried to reach over Seiko, Kurosaki had his face close to Seiko's "lower" area. Both of their faces got incredibly red. Kurosaki's arms began to become weak, and he lost all balance. His face fell on Seiko's "area" and brung her down with him. Kurosaki hit the floor first, so he was out.

"Woah, Kurosaki, we're all rght here." Sakutaro said in a joking matter.

"S-shut up!" Kurosaki yelled.

Seiko was laying on the floor, thinking about how Kurosaki's face touched her "area." She had never been touched there before, and it felt good to her.

"Uh, Seiko, you gonna get up?" Naomi asked.

"Uh... y-yeah..." Seiko studdered as she got up.

"Ok, Ayumi and Yoshiki, you two are up." Satoshi said as he flicked the spinner. "Right hands green." Ayumi and Yoshiki put their right hands on a green spot.

"Left hand yellow." Satoshi said.

Ayumi and Yoshiki put their left hands on a yellow spot.

"Right foot red." Satoshi said.

Ayumi and Yoshiki put their right feet on a red spot.

As the game continued, Ayumi and Yoshiki got closer to each other. Yoshiki had been over Ayumi and looking her right in her eyes. He always thought that Ayumi had looked so beautiful. Ayumi was staring into Yoshiki's eyes, and she had to admit, he did look incredibly handsome. She had a little crush on Satoshi, but, she knew that Satoshi liked Naomi, and that she just had a puppy crush on him. She knew that she could never be with Satoshi, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had a little crush on Yoshiki. He had been focusing in class more than when she first met him. He had been smoking less than usally, and had been drinking less than he normally would. Her mind had gone blank, and she had began to move closer to Yoshiki's face. Yoshiki had noticed that she was getting closer with every moment, and he did the same. A few seconds later, their lips met in a soft kiss, and long kiss. Everyone else was standing their, in silence. They were shocked to see that Ayumi and Yoshiki were atcually kissing. A few moments later, the two broke away from the kiss for a quick breath. Yoshiki looked over to the others, and they just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Yoshiki asked. "Never seen two people kiss before?" Yoshiki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." The others didn't know what to say. Just then, Yoshiki's arms slipped and fell on to Ayumi, and brung her down with him. Ayumi hit the floor first, so she was out. Yoshiki got up and helped Ayumi with him.

"Ayumi..." Yoshiki said.

"Hm?" Ayumi asked.

"I love you." Yoshiki said resting his head against hers.

"I love you too." Ayumi said resting her head against his.

"Ok, Naomi and I are next." Satoshi said as he handed the spinner to Seiko.

"Ok, right hand green." Seiko said.

Satoshi and Naomi put their right hands on a green spot.

"Right foot blue." Seiko said.

Satoshi and Naomi put their right feet on a blue spot.

As the game progressed, Satoshi and Naomi got closer than before. Naomi had to streched over Satoshi to reach a red spot. She streched over far enough that Naomi had her chest in Satoshi's face. Both of their faces got extremely red. Satoshi blushed even more than Naomi, and he started to get a little bit of a nosebleed. As the stayed in this position, Satoshi tried to move his head out of Naomi's chest, making his nosebleed worse. As he tried to move his out of Naomi's chest, Naomi began to feel a little wet in her "lower" area, which made her legs shake a bit, and whimper slightly, A few seconds later, Satoshi's arms began to shake, and he fell to the ground, followed by Naomi falling on top of him, with her chest in Satoshi's face. They both got up with their faces even more red than before. Now that Satoshi was out, It was Sakutaro, Seiko, Yoshiki and Naomi.

**(Gonna skip this part, it would be repetitive anyways... skipping time, 2:00)**

The game of twister had ended, and in the end, Seiko was the winner. Later, everyone's muscles were very sore, so they decided to get something to eat, and watch a movie.

**(Skipping time, 11:35)**

After the movie, everyone was playing Mario Kart.** (I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME) **It was close to midnight, and everyone was getting into their sleeping bags. Sakutaro and Mayu shared a sleeping bag, so did Seiko and Kurosaki, and Yoshiki and Ayumi, because they loved each other. Which left Satoshi and Naomi, they shared a sleeping bag, but Satoshi still didn't confess yet. He just wanted to wait for the right moment. A few minutes later, everyone fell asleep.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize if this chapter is a little too sexual, but it's Twister... so when you think about it, this stuff could really happen. But seriously, I'm sorry if this chapter made anyone uncomfortable, feel weird, or anything like that. Anyways, if you want more, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for all your support and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	5. Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare Edition

The Sleepover

**(Sunday, in the morning, 9:02)**

The sun shined through the windows, and out of everyone, Satoshi was the first one to wake up. He looked down and saw that Naomi was cuddled aganist his chest. He slightly blushed to the fact that Naomi was so close to him, but he didn't care right now. He wrapped his arms around and gave her a hug. He looked at Naomi and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Naomi." Satoshi whispered in Naomi's ear. "Now if only I could tell you when you're awake..." Satoshi said. He got up, and went to use the bathroom. As soon as he left, Naomi opened her eyes.

"Oh, but you did." Naomi said with giddiness. She then got up and went to the kitchen to fix some cereal. Once she got her cereal, she sat down at the table to eat it. A few seconds later, Satoshi came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, and he saw Naomi already at the table.

"Hey Naomi." Satoshi said as he grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge, and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

"Hey Satoshi." Naomi said. She thought about if she should bring up what Satoshi said to her when he got up, but she didn't want to make the conversation awkward. Once Satoshi's pizza was done, he got it out of the microwave and sat down at the table with Naomi. Once the two were done with breakfast, Satoshi got a text from his parents. They said the wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and since that they had a school holiday tomorrow, so everyone could stay an extra night. They went to the living room to watch tv until the others got up. A few minutes later, everyone else got up, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Later, they all came back to the living room, and watched tv with Satoshi and Naomi. With everyone in the living room, they had no idea what to do, they were completely bored.

"Um... what do you guys want to do?" Satoshi asked everyone. They all talked it over, and they had no idea what they wanted to do. Just then Ayumi had an idea.

"I know a game we can play." Ayumi said.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare edition." Ayumi said.

"What?" Everyone said in confusion.

"Well..." Ayumi started off as she pulled out her phone. "I've an app on my phone, that will generate truth or dare questions, and we spin a bottle to see who asks, or dares someone to say, or do something."

"Oh, I see how it works." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah." Everyone said on agreement.

"Great, so, where is a bottle?" Ayumi asked.

"I've got an empty soda bottle." Satoshi said as he went to the kitchen to grab the bottle.

"Great, so who wants to go first?" Ayumi asked.

"Spin the bottle, whoever it lands on should go first." Sakutaro said.

"Good idea, I'll spin." Ayumi said. Ayumi grabbed the bottle and spun it around. The bottle slowed down and pointed towards Mayu. Ayumi handed Mayu the phone, and Mayu spinned the bottle as she push the button on the phone to generate a dare. The bottle slowed down and pointed to Kurosaki.

"Ok, Kurosaki, I dare you to have a full on make out session the person beside you." Mayu said. Kurosaki looked at Seiko and started to have full on make out session. Later, they broke away to take a breath from kissing so hard. Afterwards, Mayu handed the phone to Kurosaki. Kurosaki spinned the bottle as he pushed the button to generate a question. The bottle slowed down and it pointed to Yoshiki.

"Ok, Yoshiki, if you had to have a three-some, who would the other person be?" Kurosaki asked.

"Um..." Yoshiki said with his face turning red. "I... I don't know... I haven't given any thought to that..." Yoshiki said.

"Ok." Kurosaki said as he handed Yoshiki the phone and spinned the bottle. The bottle slowed down and pointed to Naomi.

"Ok, Naomi, I dare you two swap clothes to the person on your left." Yoshiki said.

Naomi looked to her left, and the person sitting to her left was Satoshi. The two looked at each other and blushed slightly. They got up and went to Satoshi's room to swap clothes. Satoshi went inside his closet, so he didn't see Naomi undress herself, and Naomi didn't see Satoshi undress himself. Satoshi took his clothes off at handed them to Naomi without looking and Naomi did the same thing. Once they swap clothes, Satoshi came out of the closet and saw Naomi wearing his clothes. His clothes were a little to big for Naomi, so his clothes were sagging a little bit. Naomi's clothes were a little to small for Satoshi, so Naomi's shirt was showing a little bit of Satoshi's stomach. The two both started at each other for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. Satoshi and Naomi were crying of laughter from how ridiculous they looked in each others clothes. After they were done laughing, Satoshi and Naomi went back down to the living room to play the game. The others saw Satoshi and Naomi wearing each others clothes, and began to snicker. After the were done snickering, the game continued. Yoshiki handed the phone to Naomi and she spinned the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on Seiko.

"Ok, Seiko, what is the dumbest thing you have done?" Naomi asked.

"Um... I once walked inside the boys restroom at school... someone dared me to do it... and I say it was worth it." Seiko said. Naomi handed the phone to Seiko and she spinned the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on Satoshi.

"Ok, Satoshi, I dare you to slap a person of your choice." Seiko said. Satoshi looked around the room, deciding who to slap. He later came to a decision, he was going to slap Yoshiki. He got up and walked over to Yoshiki. "I'm sorry..." Satoshi said as he slapped Yoshiki, which left a hand print on Yoshiki's face. Seiko handed the phone to Satoshi, and Satoshi spinned the bottle. The bottle came to a stop and landed on Sakutaro.

"Ok, Sakutaro, if you were about to die, what would be your last words?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh... my last words would be for Mayu, I would say, "I love you, and to find someone else for her to be happy with." Sakutaro said.

"Aww, I love you Shige-nii!" Mayu said as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Mayu." Sakutaro said hugging back. Satoshi then handed the phone to Sakutaro, and he spinned the bottle. The bottle came to a stop and landed on Ayumi.

"Ok, Ayumi, I dare you to put ice in your pants for twenty seconds." Sakutaro said.

"What?!" Ayumi yelled.

"Hey, that's what the phone says." Sakutaro said as he held up the phone.

"Ok..." Ayumi sighed as she went to the freezer to grab a tray of ice cubes. She opened her pants and poured the ice cubes into her pants. She froze on the spot, and began to shake vioently. Ayumi couldn't take the coldness of the ice cubes, but she only had a few more seconds to go. A few seconds later, she went into the kitchen and poured out the ice cubes from her pants, and into the sink. Ayumi walked back into the living room, still shaking from the ice cubes. Yoshiki grabbed her a blanket and covered her up with the blanket, and pulled her close to him.

"T-thank y-you, Y-Yoshiki, I l-love y-you." Ayumi studdered as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Ayumi." Yoshiki said as he kissed back.

Sakutaro handed Ayumi the phone, and she spinned the bottle.

**(I'm gonna skip this, it would be repetitive... 11:10)**

Everyone decided to stop the game after a while, and now they had no idea what to do next. Just then, Satoshi had an idea.

"Guys, I know what we should do now." Satoshi said.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"We should play Hide and Seek." Satoshi said.

Everyone thoguht about it, and they all agreed to play.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I will have them playing Hide and Seek in the next chapter. Anyways, if you guys want more, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for all the support, and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	6. Hide and Seek Surprise

The Sleepover

Everyone was ready to play hide and seek. The only problem is that no on knew who should be the seeker. They talked about it, and the only fair way would be to spin the bottle, and see what would happen. Satoshi grabbed the bottle, and spun it. The bottle came to a stop and it landed on Seiko.

"Ok, before Seiko starts counting, here are a few rules." Satoshi said. "1. Do not go outside the house. 2. The seeker can not peek while counting. 3. If the seeker finds you, the person found must help the seeker, but can only stay within the same room as the seeker. 4. Last person hiding gets to choose who the seeker is next round." Satoshi stated. Everyone agreeed on the rules, and Seiko turned around and started to count. As Seiko counted, everyone ran around the house trying to find a good spot to hide in. Ayumi and Yoshiki went inside the bathroom, Ayumi went under the sink, and Yoshiki hid in the shower. Mayu and Sakutaro went in Satoshi's room, Mayu under Satoshi's bed, and Sakutaro went inside the closet. Kurosaki went inside Yuka's room, and hid underneath her bed. Satoshi and Naomi went inside master bedroom, Satoshi hid in the closet, and Naomi hid inside the bathroom.

"Fourty-seven, fourty-eight, fourty-nine, fifty!" "Ready or not, here I come!" Seiko yelled as she started to look for everyone. She didn't know where to start looking, so she went with her instincts, and went to check Satoshi's room. As Seiko entered Satoshi room, she looked around the room, when she heard some russling in the closet. She slowly walked over to the closet, and opened the closet door. She found Sakutaro.

"Crap..." Sakutaro said as he came out of the closet.

"Ok, now help me find the others." Seiko said.

The two were about to leave Satoshi's room, when Seiko heard something under Satoshi's bed. Seiko slowly walked over to the bed, and looked underneath it. She saw Mayu hding under the bed.

"Aw, man..." Mayu said as she got out from under the bed.

"Ok, two down, six to go." Seiko said. The three left Satoshi's room, and wondered where to look next.

"I think someone went inside the bathroom." Mayu said.

Seiko, Sakutaro, and Mayu went inside the bathroom to see if they could find anyone. All three of them heard something in the bath tub. Seiko walked over to the tub, and pushed the shower curtains. It was Yoshiki.

"Son of a bitch..." Yoshiki said as he got out.

"Now help us find the others." Seiko said. Just then, she heard something banging under the sink. She opened the cabinet under the sink, and saw Ayumi.

"Dang it..." Ayumi said as she got out from under the sink.

Four down, three to go." Seiko said as all five of them left the bathroom. Seiko went to check in the master bedroom, to see if anyone was hiding in there. She then heard something coming from the bathroom, she went in there and found Naomi.

"Crap..." Naomi said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Now, where is Satoshi and Kurosaki?"

Just then, Seiko heard a sneeze coming out from the closet. She walked out to the closet, and opened the closet door. It was Satoshi.

"Fu*k me..." Satoshi said as he came out of the closet.

"Kurosaki, you're the last hider, you can come out now!" Seiko yelled, hoping that Kurosaki heard her. Kurosaki walked into the master bedroom.

"Dude, where were you hiding?" Sakutaro asked.

"I was hiding in Satoshi's sister's room, under the bed." Kurosaki said.

"Seiko, why didn't you check Yuka's room?" Satoshi asked.

"I forgot to check there..." Seiko said.

"Ok, I win, and I choose Ayumi to be the seeker." Kurosaki said as he pointed to Ayumi. Ayumi turned around and started to count whle the others left the master bedroom. Seiko and Kurosaki went to Yuka's room, Kurosaki in Yuka's bathroom, and Seiko under her bed. Yoshiki went to Satoshi's room, and in the closet. Skautaro and Mayu went inside the kitchen, Mayu in the cabinets, and Sakutaro under the table. Which left Satoshi and Naomi, having no idea where to hide. Just then, Satoshi thought of a perfect hiding spot.

"Naomi, follow me." Satoshi grabbing her hand and walking to the laundry room.

Naomi followed Satoshi to the laundry room, but looked down at their hands and saw that Satoshi was actually holding her hand. She slightly blushed, but tried to stop blushing before Satoshi saw. "W-why?" Naomi asked.

"Because of this." Satoshi said as he opened a trap door to the basement. Satoshi went in first, followed by Naomi going down a fight of stairs.

"Is this the basement?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." Satoshi said as he turned on the lights.

"They will never find us here!" Naomi said in excitment.

"Yeah, this is my little place to be myself." Satoshi said as he went to the mini fridge and got a soda. "You want a soda Naomi?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure." Naomi said. Satoshi grabbed another soda, and handed it to Naomi. They both sat on the spare bed. "So, why do you have the basement to yourself?" Naomi asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Well, because it's a place to be myself, to get away from the stressful things of life, and to just relax." "Down here, no one can judge me for being a scardy-cat, a wimp, or anything like that." "Down here, it's just me, and no one can hurt me." Satoshi said as he placed his soda on the table.

"Oh, Satoshi..." Naomi said as she hugged Satoshi. "I'm sorry that you feel this way..."

Satoshi slightly blushed at the fact that Naomi was hugging him, but he didn't care, he hugged back. He thought about confessing to Naomi now, but he wasn't completely sure if should do it or not. After thinking about it, he just went with his heart.

"Naomi... can I tell you soemthing?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Naomi asked as she looked at him.

"Well... I... I..." Satoshi studdered as he tried to say the words, "I love you." His mind had gone blank, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Naomi's arms and brung her closer to him as he pressed his lips against her lips. Naomi's eyes widened, and she froze on the spot. After a while, Naomi started to kiss back. Satoshi lowered his arms from Naomi's arms, to her waist, and Naomi wrapped her arms around Satoshi's neck to deepen the kiss. Still kissing, Satoshi used one of his hands to stroke Naomi's hair, and Naomi used one of her hands to rub Satoshi's chest. As they continued to kiss, Satoshi slipped his tounge into Naomi's mouth, which caught Naomi off guard, and making her fall back onto the bed. Naomi then slipped her tounge into Satoshi's mouth. Their tounges battle for dominance, neither one backing down. After a while from kissing, the two broke away for a breath of air.

"I... I love you... Naomi, with all... my heart." Satoshi panted.

Naomi couldn't believe what she just heard. She has been waiting to hear those words ever since they met each other in high school.

"I... love you too... Satoshi... more than anything." Naomi panted. They both smiled, and started to kiss again. A few minuets later, they heard everyone from upstairs, calling for them.

"Should we go up there?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Satoshi said. The two got off the bed, and went upstairs, holding hands as they left the basement. They met with everyone in the living room, and told them that they confessed.

"Awwww, Naomi, I'm so happy for you!" Seiko said with excitment.

"That's awesome, good for you two." Kurosaki said.

"Hey, congrats man." Yoshiki said.

"Aww, good for you." Mayu said.

"Congratulations guys." Sakutaro said.

"Aw, I'm happy for you guys." Ayumi said.

"Thanks you guys." Satoshi and Naomi said.

"So, where were you gusy hiding?" Yoshiki asked.

"That I can't tell you." Satoshi said.

"Ok then..." Yoshiki said, still wanting to know where they were hiding, but he wouldn't bug him about it.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do now?" Satoshi asked. Everyone talked it over, and they decided to get something to eat, and watch another movie.

**(Skipping time, 9:45)**

After getting something to eat, watching a few movies, and playing some videogames, everyone was very tired. As they everyone got into their sleeping bags, all the guys kissed their girlfriends goodnight. It was safe to say, that this was the best sleepover any of them ever had.

**That's it for this fan-fic, I hope you gusy enjoyed. If you guys want me to do an epilogue, then leave a review, or tell me in a PM. And if you guys want me to do another fan-fic, then tell me in the review, or by PM. As always, leave a review, add to favories, follow, etc. Thanks again for all the support, and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	7. Epilogue

The Sleepover

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME INAPPROPRIATE STUFF, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! AND PLEASE DON'T REPORT THIS STORY FOR THE INAPPROPRIATE STUFF!**

**(Monday, 10:10)**

It was Monday, and as the sun shined through the windows, everyone got up, slowly but surely. As everyone got up, they all went into the kitchen to get something to eat. After they were done eating, everyone said goodbye, and left Satoshi's house. Which left Satoshi and Naomi alone. The two went upstairs to Satoshi's room to watch tv, relax, snuggle, and kiss each other. As the two layed on the bed, Naomi grabbed the remote, and turned off the tv. She then looked at Satoshi with deep, big, round eyes.

"Satoshi..." Naomi started.

"Hm?" Satoshi asked.

"I love you." Naomi said as she started to kiss Satoshi passionately.

"I love you too." Satoshi said as he kissed back the same way. Naomi then climbed on top of Satoshi to get more comfortable. Satoshi moved his arms down slowly down Naomi's sides, and gently rested his hands on Naomi's butt. Naomi left Satoshi's lips, and softly kissed down his neck. Satoshi moaned slightly, and softly squezzed Naomi's butt, and moved one of his hands to Naomi's chest, and softly squezzed Naomi's chest. Naomi moaned as Satoshi squezzed her butt and chest. Naomi kissed down Satoshi's neck more and more. Naomi tooked Satoshi's shirt off, and kissed down his chest. Satoshi then took Naomi's shirt off, and slowly took her bra off. As Satoshi threw Naomi's bra on the floor, he then moved down to Naomi's chest, and started to motorboat her. Naomi started to pant harder and harder as Satoshi moved his head around in Naomi's chest. Satoshi then put his mouth to Naomi's nipple and started to suck it like a bottle, while groping the other breast. Naomi moaned in pleasure as Satoshi sucked on her nipple. Satoshi gently bit her nipple, to make her moan even more. Naomi moaned even louder than beofore, and started squezzed Satoshi's chest with pleasure, and used her other hand to feel Satoshi abs and torso. Satoshi slowly moved his hands down into Naomi's pants, and was about to take it even further, when suddenly they both heard the front door open. They both heard someone come in, and they both got off the bed, and both quickly put their clothes back on. They both went down stairs to see who it was. It was Yuka.

"Hey Yuka, how was Satuski's?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, it was fun, I had a good time." Yuka said as she saw Naomi beside Satoshi. "Hey Naomi, when did you get here?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, I've been here a while." Naomi said.

"What does that mean?" Yuka asked in confusion.

"Um... I had all my frineds over for the weekend." Satoshi said. "Can you please not tell mom and dad?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure onee-chan." Yuka said.

"Good, and thank you." Satoshi said. Yuka then went to her room, and went to unpack.

"So... what now?" Naomi asked.

"We can go to the basement." Satoshi suggested.

"Ok." Naomi said as the two headed to the basement.

"Hey Yuka, me and Naomi are going to the basement!" Satoshi yelled to Yuka.

"Ok onee-chan!" Yuka yelled back.

As Satoshi and Naomi layed down on the bed in the basement, the two continued to kiss.

**(Skipping time, 10:45, with Yoshiki and Ayumi)**

As Yoshiki and Ayumi were walking back to Yoshiki's place, the two walked in front of a movie theatre, and it was currently playing a horror movie that Ayumi wanted to see for a while.

"Hey Yoshiki, can we watch this movie, please?" Ayumi asked.

"Um... I don't know..." Yoshiki said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please?" Ayumi said in the cutest voice she could make, while making the cutest face she could make.

"Ok, just for you." Yoshiki said as he poked Ayumi's nose playfully.

"Yay!" Ayumi said with excitment. Yoshiki pulled out his wallet, and paid for his and Ayumi's ticket, and for their food and drinks. As the movie played on, many jumpscares came out and scared everyone in the room, including Ayumi. She jumped so much that she held onto Yoshiki's arm during the jumpscares. Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi holding on his arm. Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki and slowly moved closer to Yoshiki for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Ayumi moved her hand down to Yoshiki's pants.

"Ayumi, what are you doing?" Yoshiki whispered.

"Please, just let me do this." Ayumi whispered in a sexy voice. Yoshiki didn't say anyhting, he just sat back and tried to relax. Thankfully, they were in the very back, and the movie was way to loud for anyone to hear them. Ayumi slipped her hand in Yoshiki's pants and started to stroke him. Yoshiki slightly moaned as Aymui did this, but he didn't want this to end. He then put his hands at Ayumi's sides, and lowered them to reach Ayumi's butt, and squeezed her butt hard. Ayumi moaned with pleasure as she stoked Yoshiki more and more. Yoshiki squeezed Ayumi's butt harder, which made her moan even more. Yoshiki slipped his tongue into Ayumi's mouth, and Ayumi did the same thing. Their tounges were in a heated battle, neither one taking dominance. Yoshiki slipped his hands into Ayumi's pants, and was about to take it even further, when suddenly, the movie ended, and they both got off of each other. The two exited the theatre, and stood outside.

"So... now what?" Ayumi asked.

"Um... we can go back to my place to finish what we started..." Yoshiki said with a smirk.

"Well, if you insist..." Ayumi said as they walked back to Yoshiki's place.

**(Skipping time, 11:05, with Sakutaro and Mayu)**

Sakutaro and Mayu were at Sakutaro's house, watching a movie, in Sakutaro's room. Sakutaro's parnets were out for a little bit, and they would be back in a while. Mayu was resting her head on Sakutaro's chest, and Sakutaro had his arm around her. As the movie came to a close, the two looked at each other.

"I love you Shige-nii." Mayu said.

"I love you too Mayu." Sakutaro said as he kissed Mayu's nose. Mayu giggled as Sakutaro kissed her nose. Mayu nestled her head in Sakutaro's neck, and took in his scent. Sakutaro looked down at Mayu, and Mayu looked up at Sakutaro, the two moved closer to each other, and kissed. Sakutaro wrapped his arms around Mayu's waist, and Mayu wrapped her arms Sakutaro's neck to deepen the kiss. Sakutaro rub his hands up and down Mayu's sides. Mayu put her hands to Sakutaro's chest, and started to rub it firmly. Sakutaro lowered his hands, and gently rested them on Mayu's butt. Mayu then left Sakutaro's lips, and started to kiss his neck softly, while leaving a few hickies. Sakutaro moaned slightly and firmly squeezed her butt. Mayu groaned with pleasure as Sakutaro squeezed her butt. Mayu took his shirt off, and started to kiss down his chest, and used her hands to feel his abs and torso. Sakutaro lowered his hands into Mayu's pants, and started to rub her. Mayu panted harder and harder, as Sakutaro rubbed her private area, making her feel warmer, and wetter. Sakutaro was about to take it further, when suddenly, Sakutaro's parents came through the front door. The two got off the bed, and put their clothes back on.

"Maybe we can finish this later?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." Sakutaro said.

Mayu giggled and kissed Sakutaro's cheek, as they both went down stairs to see Sakutaro's parents.

**(Skipping time, 12:00, with Seiko and Kurosaki)**

Seiko and Kurosaki walked into Seiko's house, and expected to see her father and sibilings. But to her surprise, she didn't see any of them. The only thing she saw was a note on the table in the living room. It was from her dad.

Dear Seiko,

I will be gone for a few hours, your sibilings should be taking a nap by the time you read this. You're in charge until I get back. There should be left overs in the fridge. I love you.

-Dad

"Well, it looks like we're alone... hehehe." Seiko giggled as she grabbed Kurosaki's hand and brung him over to the couch. She sat on top of Kurosaki, while he just sat back, and relaxed. Seiko started to kiss Kurosaki passionately, and Kurosaki kissed back the same way. As they continued to kiss, Kurosaki slipped his tongue into Seiko's mouth. The two tongues battle over dominance, neither one backing down. Seiko then left Kurosaki's lips, and kissed down his neck, while leaving a few hickies behind. She then unbuttoned Kurosaki's shirt, and kissed down his chest. Kurosaki moaned slightly, and reached around Seiko's waist, and squeezed her butt firmly. Seiko groaned with pleasure, and she squeezed Kurosaki's chest. As Seiko kissed down Kurosaki's chest, she noticed a bulge in his pants.

"I can see your excited." Seiko teased.

"Yeah... really excited." Kurosaki said as he reached under Seiko's shirt, and foundled her breasts. Seiko moaned as Kurosaki foundled her. She slipped her hands in Kurosaki's pants, and removed them, while still leaving his underwear on. Seiko removed her skirt, while still leaving her underwear on, and sat on Kurosaki's bugle, and started to bounce on it. She moaned with pleasure. She was about to take it further, when the two heard someone coming down the stairs. The two hurried off the couch, and threw on their clothes. It was Seiko's younger brother, Yuu.

"Seiko, I'm hungry..." Yuu said as he rubbed his eyes. Once he was done rubbing his eyes, he noticed Kurosaki on the couch. "Uh... who is he?" Yuu said as he pointed to Kurosaki.

"This is Kurosaki, my boyfriend." Seiko said as she went to the kitchen to fix something for Yuu to eat.

"How long have you known each other?" Yuu asked.

"Um... a few days..." Seiko said as she gave Yuu something to eat. Yuu thanked Seiko, and went back to his room.

"Um... now what?" Kurosaki asked.

"Um... we can keep going... if you want..." Seiko said.

"Well... if you want..." Kurosaki said with a smirk as he brung Seiko back to the couch to continue kissing.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this epilouge. The reason I made this is because .9 sent me a PM, saything that he/she wanted a "naughtier" version of this story... so I thought this is something that could be close to what he/she wanted... so if this made anyone uncomfortable, I apologize... plus, I did say that there would be inappropiate stuff from the beginning, so PLEASE don't report this story... Anyways, if you guys have any request for a new story, leave a review, or send a PM. As always, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for all the support, and I will alk to you all later. God bless you.**


End file.
